The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A false base station can create a fake cell and convince a mobile device to camp on the fake cell. While camping on the fake cell, the mobile device may make a request for a network service. In response to the request, the false base station can transmit a non-integrity-protected reject message to the mobile device. Upon receipt of the reject message, the mobile device can switch into an out of service state until the mobile device is restarted.